Harry Winters and the Philosopher's stone!
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: "Hey Eveline you'll never guess this it turns out I'm a wizard, I'm going off to a wizarding school and said school also happens to have the Philosopher's stone a stone that makes the user young and immortal" "Harry we're stealing that stone" "ha great minds think alike" oh lord Hogwarts beware
1. Chapter 1

Well I just got back from watching the beginning of the not a hero DLC and it looks like the blue Umbrella isn't the original version still would be a good idea to keep them away from Harry and Eveline seeing as they hunt down and destroy any and all bioweapons so yeah if they come back in the story it will be as enemies

Oh also almost forgot please read Evil Within Harry's secret before reading this story Evil within is the first book while this is the second

* * *

Chapter 1. The Wizard Virus

It was just a normal day for Harry Winters he was currently in the basement helping Lucas put together a highly explosive bomb yeah just a regular day in the winter household you see after the two virus children was labeled died there lives had evened out especially without the old Mold around any more so know it was even easier for the two to be around people Harry could actually go to school although Eveline had to be homeschooled thanks to the fact that her body was still that of a old woman, but usually the small soon to be eleven year old would sneak out to check up on his know 16 year old sister that was stuck in a 60 year old body yeah Eveline was still not pleased with that but hey life moved on and so did they along with the others in their family Ethan Winters the one that had helped them the most to escape seconded only by Lucas, had quit his job in the Umbrella corporation stating that he wanted to spend time with his wife more especially after the E-001 experience that the umbrella corps were calling what happened 2 years ago and as for Mia Winters she was actually doing much better after the cure destroyed the old mold in her Harry had quickly made sure none would take its place while also putting somewhat of the same abilities so know Mia could survive a knife stabbing but anything higher and she'd need either the mold or a doctor speaking of which surprisingly after Ethan's quit his job the two started a daycare which was somewhat surprising but from what Mia had told them about why she started one it was basically because she didn't want to judge any child the same way again and was hoping this would help with that so while Mia took care of the kids, Ethan handled the bills and such and pricing which was surprising seeing as both Harry and Eveline didn't expect the man to be good with seating behind the desk it was only when they past by the daycare that they realized he didn't stay at the desk rather he usually was by the small creek near the daycare looking through papers although both also recognized the fact that the man had positioned himself so that he could see the daycare and both kids also noticed the fact that Ethan usually had his magnum hidden behind him when he was there and all the while the most surprising thing was what Lucas did as soon as the group got him a new identity Lucas had straightened up heck he even changed his name to Luke Winters to hide himself and changed his hair color to match Harry's and Eveline's raven locks and also the most surprising was when he had started helping Mia put together the daycare although Mia did have to suspend some of his more crazy ideas especially the gatling gun that fired kids toys that Luke had wanted to place on the roof of the building but even still he was still Lucas so at times him and Harry would be in the basement surrounded by Harry's new mold as they built new items combining several different ideas including combining natural and mechanical the duo was most proud of their accomplishment in making a physical computer Virus out of some bits of Harry although Harry mostly just found it fun to the surf the web with his mind while also easily hacking his way through the Hive's and Umbrellas computer systems and just mess up their lives so yeah life at the Winter household was fine.

"Uhhh Harry can you come up here" Mia asked from upstairs and with a confused look Harry got up to do so with Lucas following him and both were equally surprised with what they found there on the window sill next to Harry's birthday cake that the group as a whole would eat together was a owl but not just any owl a owl with a letter strapped to its foot

"What the hell" Lucas said staring at the owl before it with a flutter of its wings flew over to Harry and stuck out its talon that had the letter and carefully Harry undid the letter and quickly he read it aloud this caused everyone to stare

"Well that's interesting" Eveline said pushing her wheelchair into the room with Ethan right behind her

"Yeah think it's a hoax" Harry asked holding up the letter before another letter came out and showed a list of supplies

"Well if it is they took a lot of detail into it" Lucas said looking over the letter then shrugging Harry grabbed a pencil and quickly started writing on the back of the paper asking that a representative of the school come to his house to talk to him and his family although he also put a bit of the mold on the bottom right corner of the page and quickly made it form an invisible eye then Harry put it in another envelope and sent the owl off

"Well if it is a prank the people who pulled it would have to come to us to continue it and know we will know" Harry said and nodding the family went back to what they were doing and as the owl flew away Harry and Eveline watched as a few hours later the letter was opened by a old lady in robes in a very different place

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry

Minerva was surprised to see a letter from one Harry Winters and opening it she ignored the molded part and quickly read the letter not knowing of the mold watching her as she read it

"Hmm well I could come by and show them around with the granger family that should help me out" Minerva said placing the letter down and as she walked out of the room the mold spread out clumping down her table while being careful not to corrode too much of the desk and quickly it slipped through the concrete floor and slowly started to spread hiding itself in the concrete and walls as it studied the place and it was through this that Harry and Eveline learned all they'd need to know Hogwarts was real and most of all it held potential especially the stone hidden in a chest behind a locked door on floor three that stone had them interested especially when Eveline searched up magic stones and recognized the stones description it was the philosopher's stone

"Harry" Eveline said and the boy nodded smiling

"Oh yeah we're stealing that if legend is true then it should bring you to your actual age sis we need that stone" Harry said smiling as the two gathered their family and told them what they found and soon enough the Winters had a plan and both being careful Harry and Eveline had the mold move into a very old burnt classroom that looked deserted then they made a mold room just in case after all it was better to have an escape route and then the family smiled eating Harry's birthday cake as another Owl came by telling the family what they already knew Mcgonnigal was coming by with a family known as the grangers and they knew that when Harry and Eveline got to Hogwarts the wizarding world was going to be hit with a surprise

Two days later

It took two days before they heard the sound of knocking at their door and smiling Mia opened the door and wasn't very surprised but faked it when she spotted Mcgonnigal

"Oh hello there if you're here to talk about adding your daughter or granddaughter into the daycare sorry but we're already full" Mia said as she noticed the family of three behind Mcgonnigal but the professor quickly shook her head

"Ah no we are here to talk about the Hogwarts enrolment" Mcgonagall said and smiling Mia moved aside

"Well then come on in but just be warned Harry can get pretty protective" Mia said then she smirked when Harry yelled out

"Hey and that's with good reason mom" Harry yelled as the regular people came in they didn't look like much but Harry quickly skimmed over there minds seeing as they were already in close proximity to the Mold hidden in the walls of the house and the first one in Mcgonnigal he couldn't get a reading but he did notice her freeze and look around

" _Ah they have their own mind readers"_ Eveline said appearing invisible next to Harry and Harry nodded after all his sister was always the better at reading minds then quickly he read the parents both of which seemed to be in a small form of shock and seeing as it was their daughter that they had learned was a witch Harry and Eveline couldn't blame them then Harry turned towards the last one one Hermione Granger she was actually the most interesting she vibrated intelligence and what's more a thirst for knowledge that very much resembled Lucas's just not in the insane department and what drove Harry even more into liking the girl was her common knowledge of viruses and illnesses know that would be entertaining

"Hey there I'm Harry" Harry said smiling at the group while his sister in her child appearance appeared walking down the stairs

"Oh are these the people that want Harry for the magic school" Eveline asked as she quickly sat down with her brother this just causing Mcgonnigal to smile

"Yes we are and if you would like I can explain about the school and prove it to you" Mcgonnigal stated looking at Mia who nodded and led them to the kitchen for drinks and so that Ethan could join them and while the adults did that with Harry and Eveline listening in through the mold with one ear as they also turned towards Hermione

"Huh hello I'm Hermione I guess me and you would be going to school together" Hermione stated smiling shyly while holding out her hand

"Hey I'm Harry and this is my sis Eveline" Harry stated smiling as he shook her hand

"So what do you think about this Hogwarts place" Eveline asked smiling widely as she looked at the girl pulling off the small 6 year old trick as she seemed to jump slightly in her seat although Harry knew it was a act

"oh well I don't know much but Professor Mcgonagall stated that they have this huge library" Hermione stated and instantly the two watched as the girl in front of them started talking excitedly and fast causing both to smirk already liking the girl for her thirst for knowledge but then they heard her talk about something that surprised them

"And then the Professor told us about this terrorist group and how it was disbanded by someone by the name of Harry Potter" Hermione stated right as Mcgonnigal and the rest of the adults came in instantly the family froze as Harry instantly stared at her intently

"Wait what was that name" Harry whispered quietly as memory reserviced

"Huh Harry Potter why" Hermione asked looking at Harry

"That's my old name before I changed it to Harry Winter and was adopted by the Winter family" Harry stated looking towards Mcgonnigal who gasp and what she had to say shocked and disgusted the group it seemed that Harry's original Parents had been a witch and Wizard by the name of James and Lily Potter and that a monster of a man that the wizarding world scared to even say his name had went to there house to kill them and Harry but what surprised them was that this Voldysmorts had disappeared leaving only Harry with a lightning bolt scar

"This surprised both Harry and Eveline seeing as after they adopted each other the old Mold had grabbed something from Harry and consumed it trying to kill Harry and since then his scar had pretty much faded to almost non existence that and along with the fact that he didn't wear glasses like his father did and had extremely more tanner skin then either of his parents had caused Mcgonnigal to not recognize him which she stated might be a good thing so after the group talked some more Mcgonnigal told both families that she would return to take them to a place called Diagon Alley so that she could go and acutely call of a search for Harry and his family which caused the two viruses/ ex hive/Umbrella workers to scowl and growl before telling them the covor story of how the Dursleys had taken Harry to America and then left him where he was lucky enough to find Eveline and her older brother Luke and then the two of them so it was a pissed off Mcgonnigal that left and headed to Hogwarts to talk to one Albus Dumbledore all the while the family talked about what they had learned.

* * *

Welp I think is going pretty long so I'll cut here when I come back Harry and his family will be heading to Diagon alley so till then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Diagon Alley

It was the next day that the family as a whole was in the living room making plans together starting with Harry's apparent fame in the wizarding world for surviving where no one else has although this usually ended with Harry muttering about his title "the boy who lived" whenever this happened Eveline would reach over and swat the back of his head but soon enough they had a decent plan for his fame at the moment the plan was to have Harry learn as much about it as he could and about this Voldemort person but what was even more important was the fact that from what the two virus kids were able to learn thanks to the fact that the mold in Hogwarts had spread out a bit and even attached to some peoples clothes this allowed the two to learn even more about the world Especially when one Albus Dumbledore didn't give a thought about the black mold that had grown on his robes and had worn them to his meeting with the ministry of magic which allowed the two even more spread as they quickly created a network throughout the wizarding world and even into some Wizarding family houses and for the pair it was easy to listen in on different wizards to learn about this world they were entering and what they learned caused the two to have Razor sharp smiles when they learned about the pureblood vs muggleborn fighting going on this caused both to imagine how hilarious it would be to tell those pumpass bastards how much they **tasted** alike that would certainly cause some fear but both of them knew that they would have to keep what they are hidden because it seemed that these purebloods treated magical creatures even harsher than muggleborns this also lead the pair to learn about werewolves and after they managed to learn about them both agreed that this other virus sounded a lot like the old Mold and both decided to try their best to get rid of it although they would need a willing werewolf first but those plans would come later and it was with these thoughts and plans that caused the family to freeze when the doorbell rang and instantly Mia went to the door and answered smiling as she let in the Grangers and when the other family was lead into the living room Harry and Eveline smiled at Hermione who shyly smiled back before joining then at the second table with Luke

"So your the little spit fire my siblings have been talking about" Luke stated with his usual crazy smirk before he shuffled some cards

"So want to play a game of cards I actually have my own game I made" Luke stated smirking and when Hermione nodded her head curious before asking how to play causing Luke to just waved towards the virus kids

"Harry can teach you as we go along" Luke stated and instantly the two were playing 21 but instead of its previous bets being torture know both Hermione and Luke bet with chips and as Harry and Eveline watched and helped when needed slowly Hermione began to win surprising Luke and actually making him smile at the challenge

"Well now you are a hard opponent to beat" Luke stated smirking when he noticed he had the perfect deck

"Okay now I'll hold" Luke stated smirking that smirk quickly left his face when Hermione used the love your enemy trump card

"And I will hold as well" Hermione stated smiling as both flipped there cards with Hermione the winner

"Well I'll be that's the first in a long time someone's been able to beat me at my own game say how are you with mechanics and computer programs" Luke asked

"Huh I don't know never tried anything like that" Hermione stated as Luke got up and walked out of the room

"Did I say something wrong" Hermione asked and quickly both virus children shook their heads smiling as their brother came back with one of his custom made puzzles this one being the least lethal

"Okay here try this it's one of my puzzles the aim is to take it apart in the correct order but if you get the order wrong it will send a light shock at you" Luke stated showing Hermione as he pulled one piece out and quickly his finger left the piece with a jerk

"Ah jeez heh see what a mean this makes the puzzle harder because the small pain makes it hard to concentrate so you want to try" Luke asked and they all watched as Hermione both looked at the puzzle with admiration and some fear before she slowly reached forward and took it then the group watched as Hermione tried her hand on the puzzle and instantly she got a shock

"Ow that does hurt" Hermione stated now glaring at the puzzle and causing Eveline to giggle while Luke nodded

"Yep makes the game harder because your both feeling a slight pain while playing and the small shocks gets your anger up which is even more of a distraction" Luke stated calmly causing Hermione to nod in thought but before she could get back to the game the doorbell rang and Mia quickly called out that Professor Mcgonagall was here and getting up Hermione carefully held the puzzle out to Luke with a frown

"here thanks for letting me try it out" Hermione stated sadly this just caused Luke to wave his hand

"Nah keep it I can make another besides I'm curious to see how long it takes you" Luke stated smirking as he waved the three away and walked out of the room this caused a smile to appear on Harry's face when he spotted the large grin on Hermione's face

"Well looks like Luke is trying to get himself a apprentice" Harry whispered causing Eveline to nod smiling and quickly the three met up with Mcgonagall as she lead the children Hermione's parents and Ethan to a bus she called the night bus which she explained how to call and as soon as they were on the bus everyone but Eveline and Harry stated they did not like the bus and the only reason Harry and Eveline didn't say anything was because of the fact that as soon as the bus started going fast both had molded themselves into their seats so they couldn't go flying but it did get them to their destination which was a small pub which Professor Mcgonagall stated that it only looked like that so young Muggle Born witches and wizards that were able to see it wouldn't give the pub a second glance then quickly Mcgonnigal led the group through the pub with some of the patrons giving the group glances before turning back to what they were doing as the group walked through and found themselves in a back alley this caused the brother and sister duo to look at eachother with smirks as they watched Mcgonagall as she taught them how to get into Diagon Alley and quickly the pair memorized it and then all of them watched mesmerized as Diagon Alley appeared and as the group walked in Harry lightly smacked his shoulder against the closing wall and left a slight blood stain before it quickly retreated deeply into the concrete and his skinned arm patched itself back together before Ethan rushed over and checked him over with the only sign of injury being what appeared to be a small bruise which Harry waved off stating that it would heal in time when in actuality it was already healed it and quickly the group continued on with Harry and Eveline quickly attempting to sense the magic around them and while Eveline wasn't able to she was able to sense the magic through Harry which had actually brought them back to a topic they had been talking about which was the fact that Harry wanted his sister to have magic as well so the two had started studying how Harry had magic in the first place but with very little in magical books they didn't have much to go on other then for the pair to wait till they got to Diagon Alley and could buy some and that was exactly there plan but first they needed money which turned out to not be a problem as Professor Mcgonagall told them of the potter fortune and then the fact that technically thanks to the fact that Harry was the last potter heir that made him Lord Harry James Potter/Winters this instantly caused Harry to smile smugly at his sister who pouted and stuck her tongue out at Harry who then got a gleam to his eyes

"Huh miss Mcgonagall would it be possible for me to make my sister a Lord as well" Harry asked and instantly found himself being hugged by said sister as Mcgonnigal paused and smiled at them before frowning

"Sadly no you can not mister PO-Winter's currently speaking your lordship and head of house status is being held by your magical guardian until you reach of age" Mcgonnigal stated this instantly started the questioning of magical guardian and when both sets of parents learned about that they were not pleased Ethan even less so then the Granger parents he did not like the fact that somebody he didn't know had control of his kids lives while in the wizarding world

'At least they can handle themselves' Ethan thought looking over at the two who was joking with each other and pulling Hermione into their jokes as they walked along but brother and sister paused momentarily along with the rest of the group except for Mcgonnigal when they spotted the small creatures standing on either side of the door

"Ah yes these are Goblins they run the wizarding banks across the world and as you can probably tell they are very good at there job" Mcgonnigal stated as the group passed the two Goblins at the front gate but as they passed one of the goblins eye managed to catch Harry's eyes and both for a split second stared at each other Harry's eyes darkening slightly as the two warriors tested each other and quickly the goblin turned away surprising itself while causing Harry to smirk as he walked inside but as soon as he did he and Eveline noticed how almost every Goblin and some human worker stiffened and sent glances the groups way checking each member till every Goblin several with weapons that was being held tightly in their grip all laid eyes on Harry and Eveline as the Goblin magical shields landed on them and quickly both party's Goblin and Virus went back to what they were doing knowing that none of them wanted to make a big sceptical of this but as they were walking to a teller Harry spotted the tail end of a goblin running deeper into the building

"Good morning sir Goblin I'm here to help these families get gold for the upcoming school term" Mcgonagall said respectively causing the Goblin to nod

"Of course and What family's will we be putting down" The Goblin asked pulling out a piece of paper

"The Granger family and Mr. Potter would like to enter into his vault" Mcgonagall said and instantly the Virus children noticed as the Goblin paused from his writing and looked up worry in his eyes as he checked for himself who Harry was before turning to Mcgonnigal

"And does Me. Potter have his key" the Goblin asked but Harry noticed as while the Goblin got Mcgonagall distracted searching for the key the Goblin wrote down something on a piece of paper before quietly snapping causing it to vanish this caused the duo to share a glance as Mcgonnigal handed the Goblin Harry's key

"Hmm this appears authentic but to be sure of no theft may we bring Mr. Potter and his family to be tested just a in case they are not who they say they are" the Goblin asked and the group watched as Mcgonnigal attempted to stare down the Goblin before sighing and turning to Ethan who was about to tell the goblin that there was no way he was going to go with them only to pause when he felt Eveline tug on his arm and looking down he watched as his daughter's eyes turned slightly dark blue before reverting back and instantly he was caught up with everything the two had seen and knew there was no way out of this

"Yes sir please lead the way" Ethan stated and nodding the teller left and spoke to another goblin before returning and leading the family deeper into the building until they found themselves lost in twisting and turning corridors that Eveline was sure they would have been lost in if they were human but as soon as the Goblin had started leading them through the building Harry had started leaving mold footprints that was invisible to the naked eye and once they were far from any other humans they quickly found themselves surrounded by Goblins wearing heavy armor and spears all being aimed at the trio as the Goblin that had been leading them turned around

"Know then we both know that you two are not human" The goblin stated pointing at Harry and Eveline

"So you can either tell us what you are or you will be imprisoned under goblin"

"You done talking" Harry asked bored causing the goblin to glare at him as Eveline sighed and Ethan just smirked knowingly

"So we are a new species genetically created and seeing as you currently have only spears and shield protecting you we could easily kill all of you right here right now but we don't want that" Harry stated smirking and the Goblin froze terrified as teeth sharper than their own was shined at them

"Yeah that would be too much of a mess plus we still need the gold that Harry's family has here and it would be very bad of we didn't get such items" Eveline stated her eyes visible darkening till they were no longer a light blue but so dark as to be confused for being pitch black then all of the Goblins froze as they heard something click as Ethan pulled out his magnum and aimed it at them this caused the Goblins to tense these were not idiotic Wizards, this group were warriors and both sides knew that if something didn't happen the other side would attack

"How about this I will allow you to take some of my blood to test to see if I'm Harry Potter" Harry stated looking into the Goblins eyes and slowly the Goblin nodded before talking to a unarmed Goblin that had ran up behind him and quickly the smaller Goblin left and returned with a empty bottle and a knife which the head Goblin tossed at Harry who expertly caught them and cut his palm letting several drops fall into the vial before capping it and tossing it back this caused Eveline to smirk seeing as neither had mentioned that they could control said blood to do as they please so after the Head Goblin ordered the smaller Goblin away Harry and Eveline watched through an invisible eye in the blood to see what happened to it and watched as the Goblins preformed spells and such to determine whose blood it was and they quickly came back positive with Harry and as soon as a messenger came back to inform the Head Goblin the group visibly tensed seeing as they had one of their highest backers for centuries at spear point

"I apologize lord Potter but we were not aware of the fact that you are no longer human" the Head Goblin stated respectively while the armed Goblins raised their spear away from them but didn't leave their formation

"That is acceptable after all I only recently learned of the wizarding world so did not know to inform you of such a change but perhaps this will be a good chance to make new alliances" Harry stated walking forward and holding out his hand to the Goblin who surprised reached forward and shook it with a sharp toothed smile that Harry shared

* * *

Welp the Virus's are making alliances now it seems for their new species huh wasn't originally planning this but oh well also sorry for the long wait so here you go super long chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Shopping spree

It only took a little while for the Virus children to get a starting alliance with the Goblin nation with the Goblin's keeping their gold and material for them and in exchange after they mentioned the fact that they saw everything through their DNA the Virus children agreed to share any and all the info they learned from the wizarding homes they had already invaded but it was when they had met the Goblin who ran the Potter vault that they found something surprising right as they entered the room

"Good morning Lord and Lady Potter how may I be of service to you" the Goblin one Hookfang asked surprising the two who shared a glance

"What do you mean Lord and Lady Potter while I was going to ask to have my sister added into the wizarding world but now" Harry asked/stated looking confused at the Goblin who frowned before looking through some papers before pulling one out

"Lady Eveline Potter "Winter" Blood adopted sister to Lord Harry Potter through a blood adoption ritual that was witnessed by one Mia Winter's" Hookfang stated causing both siblings to go wide eyed before looking at each other

"Remind me even more that you're idea of using a Indian custom to mark us as siblings was the best idea you've ever had" Eveline stated smiling at her brother who smirked

"Although seeing as Mrs. Winters does not have magic she may only have the smallest involvement with the wizarding court and bank" Hookfang stated causing the sibling to share another glance while their father sat back and observed

"First she does not have magic yet which we will get at that later but for now what do you mean by Wizarding court" Harry asked this caused the Goblin to sigh

"Have You not been reading the mail we sent to your magical guardian" Hookfang asked

"No I have not seeing as I have only learned recently about any of this the most that I've learned is by spying into the wizards homes" Harry stated and he watched as the Goblins eyes darkened

"So you have not signed or even seen any mail from Gringotts" Hookfang asked and quickly Harry shook his head

"No sir" and just as quickly Hookfang stood from his table and marched to one of his guards at the door and talked to him silently before sending him out

"This will be resolved shortly and once more because of your new status as whatever you are now we do not have apparent readings of your age anymore as soon as you did the Blood adoption ritual your info here at Gringotts has for lack of better words gone chaotic" Hookfang stated sitting back down

"And it is no doubt that the same could be said of the ministry's paper work as well which means that we do not have an appropriate age to make you fully lord of house potter so because of this here is your house ring and for now on all mail will be sent to you" Hookfang stated holding out a box and staring at it Harry reached forward and watched entranced as the box opened by itself showing a dark black ring and picking it up Harry looked at the different colored stones going up the sides this caused Harry to turn to Hookfang who shook his head

"Your ancestors wished for the house ring to be special for each person while also showing the past Lords and lady's color" Hookfang stated and surprised Harry looked at the ring again and looked at the top two colors that seemed to meet at edges of the circle on top one was a fiery red while the other was a soft Green

"So these two are my parents colors" Harry stated staring at the red and green gems and slowly he put his thumb over one then the other and for a moment he wondered which had loved which color then he carefully put the ring on and watched as it seemed to explode with a dark green color that Harry recognized instantly as the same color of the river outside the Baker house at midnight as the mold seemed to cast an ethereal glow to the water and then he noticed the dark images on the ring on one side he saw a dark wand while on the other was a black stone and then he looked at the crystale on top that shown with power giving the unnatural green color even more of a glow while branded in silver on the top was the image of a cloak and looking back at the stones of his ancestors, of his parents Harry had to smile before he turned to Hookfang and surprising the Goblin bowed

"Thank you Hookfang" Harry said sincerely as he stepped back and was instantly hugged by his sister as the Goblin surprised bowed back

"Your welcome Lord Potter now then on to the second piece of business your parents will which has went missing at the ministry's ourchives while a copy has been locked down here at Gringotts and if you wish we can unlock and bring everyone involved with it here by next year for a reading of their wills" Hookfang stated and quickly Harry nodded

"Yes open it and may I also have my adoptive parents take over as my stewords until I reach the age of 18" Harry asked and slowly Hookfang nodded and quickly instruct Harry how to do so with Ethan and asked to bring Lady Winter's to Gringotts later for the same and for the rest of the trip the trio learned of everything Harry owned including a mansion that the family decided to check out later but with all of that done, Harry quickly got his gold out of his vault and as he walked out he paused turning to Hookfang

"Also you might want to give me back the blood you took" Harry stated looking at the Goblin who shook his head

"Don't worry all blood taken from members of the bank are disposed off for safety reasons to keep other magicals from using it for blood magic" Hookfang stated

"While that is good I also wanted to inform you of the fact that any part of me including my blood can be controlled by myself and my sister" Harry stated and he smiled sharply as the Goblin paled

"Hmm yes of course we will return the blood to you post haste" Hookfang quickly stated and with that out of the way the trio rejoined Professor Mcgonagall and the Granger's for their shopping trip and throughout it Harry and Eveline stuck close to Hermione talking with her as they followed the adults in buying the supplies they will need which made most of the trip uneventful that is till they reached Madame Malkins that was when it got interesting at least for Harry anyways he had the 'immense' satisfaction to have been set up next to an obnoxious little bastard by the name of Draco something or other, honestly Harry could only remember his first name thanks to all the star gazing he had done alongside Ethan and Luke but at this moment Harry deeply wished he didn't as the white haired idiot kept blathering on about brooms and his father and his father that

'Wait he just asked me something's Harry thought turning to the boy

"Sorry, what was that I was ignoring you and your blathering" Harry stated bored although he had to stop a smirk from crossing his face as he noticed the woman setting up his robes attempt to hide a vindictive smirk though what he couldn't hide was the large smile when he spotted the other boys shocked face

"And as for my family, my birth parents were magical until their deaths but my adopted parents don't have magic and don't need it to be anymore awesome then they already are so if you most know my status as you so bluntly put it I'm a half-blood prince of a muggle family that doesn't take any insult to said family very well Especially since I'm pretty sure my little sister will have magic making her a what do you call it 'muggle-born' so if you want to talk smack about my family well your not going to like the results" Harry stated his little speech causing the other people in the store to freeze in surprise and made the blonde idiot in complete shock all the while the seamstress finished her work and told Harry of such

"Thank you ma'am" Harry stated bowing to the woman before hopping off the step and walking over to his sister who looked him over in his new robes

"Hmm other then maybe a hood attached to the robe it suits you" Eve stated smirking before the two walked out closely followed by the rest of their group as they continued shopping

"By the way, what was with the Half Blood Prince comment I didn't know you were royalty" Eveline jocked looking at her brother who shrugged

"It sounded good what can I say" Harry stated smirking

* * *

Hello everybody guess who's back sorry for the long long wait things have been a bit heh hectic over here for the past couple months firstly me and my family finally finished redoing the outside of our house, 2 I became a online missionary so I could marry of my mother to my new step dad, and finally while they were off on there honeymoon I ran my mothers place of work for a week so yeah while I have been writing every once in awhile this is the first one thats been completed but now that everything is slowing back down I should be able to get back to writing more so hopefully I'll be able to hope back into the gab I've left so till next time see yah guys


End file.
